


Matching

by Heronweatherj8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deer, F/M, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronweatherj8/pseuds/Heronweatherj8
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans seem to be matching but not in the way you would think. Not in the sense of clothes but more of animals, Deer, specifically.





	Matching

James Potter is the most annoying, egotistical, big-headed, arrogant toe-rag I have ever had the displeasure to meet in my entire life!  
And that is saying something, since I know a lot of arrogant toe-rags. He somehow has perfect grades, even though he doesn’t revise, he has had more detentions than lessons and somehow the whole school loves him, well apart from me. In case you didn’t get that from my little rant above, I despise him.  
Yet he has an unnerving obsession with me and well, it’s scary. He’s always asking me out in embarrassing, social ways and he somehow hasn’t got the idea, that I don’t like him. I mean I’m constantly shouting at him, calling him rude names and hexing him severely. I just don’t get it, I mean, wow, I’m the only one who won’t go out with him and that now means he has to figuratively and physically chase me, every second of every day.   
Which leads me to now, the present, me running from the terribly handso- err h, h, h, hhmmm, ahh hideous Potter. “Get away from me Potter!” I yell. He merely laughs and carries on chasing me. The problem apart from being chased is that he is covered in an incorrectly made transfiguration potion and anyone he touches suddenly grows some type of animal feature, until he goes to a teacher or the nurse. He currently is sporting a deer nose and giant antlers.   
“I’m catching up Evans, I’m going to get you” he boasts and then I made a horrific, childish mistake when I look back on it, I turned around. Only to see a looming figure charging at me with giant antlers pointed at my direction. So of course me being me, I froze in terror with a horrified look on my face and a scream stuck in my throat.  
Potter not being able to stop because of the new heavy monstrosities on his head ran straight into me, flattening me and covering me in the potion. Well that’s bloody brilliant isn’t it?   
I felt a sensation fall over me like walking into an invisible barrier, slowly covering me and then disappearing all at once. I look up to see Potter looking at me with a shocked and slightly guilty look on his face. Guilty? No probably just pretending so I soften the blow, well not gonna happen Potter.   
I slowly stand up and Potter rises also thought he seems to be slightly cowering a little bit. Hopefully from me glare I am directing straight at him. I can feel myself visibly shaking in compressed anger as I raise my hand up to pat my head. I tap slowly over my head everything normal until I reach the side of my head and I’m met with a pair of fluffy ears. They must be some type of wild animal as I don’t recognise the shape of them.   
Suddenly I feel something wafting by my back, I shriek, obviously, and whip my head around to see a tail sticking through my skirt, a doe tail. I had been transfigured into a doe! Well least not a spider or other animal I don’t like, but still, a DOE!  
“Potter, I HAVE A BLOODY TAIL AND EARS!” I scream in his face. He merely grins and replies calmly “I know we match”. Then he walked up to me and bumped his wet nose with mine. Wait my wet nose? I quickly looked down at my nose only to see a wet deer nose covering my original small nose. I glare back at Potter, breathing in and out careful in order to stop having a full blown panic attack. Potter just laughs at me, and then runs off. All I can do I stare where he was just standing in shock and anger.   
Snapping out of my wishing for Potter to suddenly combust into flames I quickly grabbed my mirror brush from my bag and looked into it. My bright red tangle of hair was hanging around my face with a pair of white spotted ears protruding from my head. My green eyes unfortunately looked even more doe like in my state and my black wet nose occasionally sniffled. My face was a deep red, almost similar to the colour of my hair making my eyebrows practically invisible. I glared at my reflection and then snapped it shut.

Ten minutes later I walked late into my transfiguration class with a look of despair on my face as no charms could get my new features to disappear. Everyone looked up in wonder before laughing and snickering promptly broke out among the class. Professor McGonagall shushed them and told me to come up to the front.  
Just as McGonagall started to wave her wand, the marauders walked through the door. James and Sirius smirking, swaggered over to their seats, Potter more trotting than swaggering. Remus looking slightly guilty, sifted into his seat too, yet when I looked closely I could see the straining of his mouth, suggesting he was trying to not laugh. Peter looked nervous but outright stared at me before sniggering a bit and plunking down at his desk.   
Potter was still sporting his deer transfigurations proudly, which showed how he was used to them and quite liked them. The opposite of me who, did not like them and kept on jumping as my tail tickled my legs.  
“Potter, you up here too!” ordered McGonagall, obviously preparing to fix our animal figurations all up. I smiled.  
“Now class with the help of my examples, I am going to show you the advantages and disadvantages of animal transformations and also why you should always have at least a qualified supervisor”   
My smile dropped within the first words that I heard.

At the end, of a very embarrassing and unfortunately detailed lesson, McGonagall called us back to her desk. She told us to stand very still and she would reverse the animal parts back to human parts.   
I was prepared to be deer free for ever but before McGonagall could utter a word , Potter screeched “Wait!!! Deer Minnie , at least let us say goodbye” before he proceeded to lovingly caress his magnificent antlers while whispering nothings to them. Professor turned back to her desk and while she was not looking Potter reached down and , with a wink, squeezed my tail!  
Just as I was about to punch him into next week, McGonagall cleared her throat and began to move her wand, I was so focused on her I didn’t see Potter lean down and once again tap our wet noses together.   
I felt something cool tickle down my body and realised that the potion had gone. I smiled and lifted my head only to be looking right into the big hazel eyes of James Potter, our noses bumping together softly. We stared, before I realised why I was in this position in the first place. I slowly drifted my hand up Potters arm, drinking in how he slightly sucked in a breath, before my hand went to his cheek and SMACK.   
The moment gone, Potter unfroze and ran for the door and again we were running through the halls but this time it was I chasing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on fanfic under the same name. comment and kudos if you like. all rights go to J.K.Rowling


End file.
